Wicked Starz
by StellaSunny
Summary: This is going to be about Musa and Riven a lot. Three best friends named Musa, Bloom and Stella wants to audition for their favorite TV show but when Stella makes it and Bloom and Musa don't they'll do whatever it take to became famous and on TV MxR, SxB, BxS
1. Chapter 1

**I just suddenly thought of the movie HairSpray I couldn't help myself so I made a story and I couldn't name it WinxSpray because that was already taken, but I named it Wicked Starz you can say this is sort of like a musical. **

**Three best friends named Musa, Bloom and Stella wants to audition for their favorite TV show but when Stella makes it and Bloom and Musa don't they'll do whatever it take to became famous and on TV(Not a good summary I know) **

**Chapter 1 - Miss Mariah Starz **

Bloom's alarm woke her up she was saw the time it was actually wrong and she thought she was going to be late she quickly took a shower and got dressed. "I cannot be late again!" Bloom said worriedly her mother walked in the livingroom rubbing her eyes "Bloom, it's 7:30 you don't have school until 8:30." Miriam said

"Oh, man I did it again well I guess I'll have time for a quickie." She smiled she turned on the HD flat screen TV she loved her favorite show of all time 'Pop Star High.' it was a comedy show it was about kids who wants to become singers one day you can say it's like a musical and her favorite actor on there was Sky Louis he was just so cute and handsome Bloom even sometimes imagine him in her dreams a lot at night. Bloom then quickly putted on her glasses.

**Theme song/Music Video: **

**Diaspro: **I'll tell you about a school that I went to for the very first day actually it wasn't all that bad.

**Jessica: **Of course _***rolls eyes and folds arms***_

**Diaspro: **My line but oh what is this school called again?

**Sky: **It's called pop star high everyone will tell you all about it

**Diaspro: **Um Okay?

**The best friends Tecna, Aisha, and Flora: **_***smiles at each other* **_There's so many things you can do in this school!

**The Identical twins Heather and Hailey: **Like singing!

**Popular people, Sky, Liam, Helia, Brandon, Riven, Roy, Alissa and Iris: **And Dancing!

**Jessica: **Don't forget the ACTING you guys! _***smiles happily* **_

**All: **but we just prefer to be singers

**Diaspro: **What?

**Sky: **Singing it's our thing

**Flora: **What do you think it's called POP STAR HIGH FOR!? _***Giggles* **_

**Sky: T**here can be things happening like-

**Aisha: **Fighting

**Tecna**: and Jixing _***Holding a dead flower* **_

**Iris: **Drama

**Aylissa: **and Fighting

**Liam: **and lighting

**Tecna: **but oh, that's delighting!

Diaspro: Um... I don't get the lighting part

**All: **Your not suppose to!

**Flora: **there can be the wicked

**Tecna: **also the gifted!

**Helia: **the untalented

**Brandon: **witchcraft I don't do that!

**Liam: **Oh, but that's mostly the girls bringing that up!

**Sky: **Do you understand now? _***Smiles at Diaspro and spins her around* **_

**Diaspro: **_***Smiled back* **_I totally get it now I don't know what I was so worried about but if we we're the nicest kids in town

**Aisha: **_***Laughs* **_that would be a bunch load of crowd

**Diaspro: **The other schools aren't for me but let me just say that-

**All: **Pop star high is the right one

**Diaspro: **Yes! of course _***Giggles* **_

There was a 30 minute episode after the theme Bloom looked at the clock it was 8:30 and it was finally time for her to go to school. "Awh," Bloom sighed she was about to turn it off until... she stopped herself and looked at the TV "Hi, Sky Louis here want to become apart of the Pop Star high crew? there are auditions be held Today at 4pm show us what your talent it is." Bloom screamed in excitement then her best friends Musa and Stella came through the door. "What are you screaming about?" asked Musa smirking and shaking her head a little.

"AUDTIONS ARE BEING HELP FOR POPSTAR HIGH TODAY!" Bloom screamed happily very loudly Musa and Stella screamed happily as well because that was their favorite show of all time too. "The auditions starts at 4pm." Bloom responded with a big smile she was happier than ever begin in pop star high would change her life and even get a chance to date Sky as well but one day she will date him one day...

"But we get out at school at 3:30 we'll never make it." Stella whined

"Oh yes we will!" At school the classes are always boring they have 8 classes and that's just very messed up for a school to do that, they have Writing, ELA, History, Gym, Science, Math the most boring one of all time, also Journalism, and finally Art who can fit that much classes in a day Bloom, Stella and Musa looked at the time it was 3:40 so they started to run as fast as they can the studio is 2 miles away they was never goanna make it they founded a shortcut and went through there it was already 4:00 they all sighed in frustration because everyone is going to be there and they'll be at the end of the line.

But then they saw a line behind two girls they made it. "YES WE MADE IT!" smiled Stella the girls all high-fived each other some other girls came along there was already like 30 people the worker let them in the studio they could see the cast dancing. "Back step cha, cha, Front step cha, cha." said manager of the show Mariah who was also Diaspro Mom's

"Look, there's Sky pinch me if I'm dreaming." Bloom whispered Musa pinched her. "Ouch!"

"You said pinch you if you we're dreaming." She smirked

"Back and T- Oh, Diaspro look at that motley crew." Mariah rolled her eyes. Diaspro turned her head seeing a red-head in pigtails with her hair curled and down in the back also she was wearing thick glasses, a golden blonde who hair was currently curled at it's best, also a dark blue haired girl with her hair in a pony tail to the side. "This sure has gone down hill since I was Miss Beauty Starz." Mariah smiled

**Mariah: **Oh my god, how times has changed what the hell? these girls must be blind *laughs* completely retarded but times need to holt since I was miss beauty, Diaspro that move is far to curvy.

"Mother, wake up from that day-dream of yours." Diaspro said "This isn't 1920's it's 2014." Aisha and Tecna laughed at that a little.

**Mariah: **_***Walks between everyone while their still dancing* **_You both can laugh but life is a test don't do this don't do that! oh, but remember mother knows best like mother gothel from tangled! with the crowns, and the smiles and the back stabbing rivals for when I won miss Beauty Pagent Starz...

"This is the perfect admission." smiled Diaspro

**Mariah: **_***Grins* **_let me show you how your Mommy did it when she took out the competitions as a young beauty girl. Girls, Go, Go, Boys stay let's Salsa! there's poor runner ups! those broads thought they win but I was the maker and I was the winner and I was going to make it to the last round when they couldn't sing or dance! HAHA! not a chance for them boys put me down oh, good morning ladies! let's see what you got.

The girls rejoined the group, and everyone was facing them. Musa pretty much didn't have a good feeling about what they was going to say next.

**Girls and Boys along with Diaspro: **Twist, Twist, Twist, Twist, Electric side mumbo!

**Mariah: **_***Looks at Bloom, Musa and Stella and the others***_ Ready? Begin!

Musa, Bloom and Stella started to repeat the same dance they did

**Mariah: **On my show, you'll never find a thrusting hip will up and grind up and down _***Glares* **_

**Diaspro: **What's that a dance for sticks and ticks? _***Laughs* **_

"Oh you should have seen my bag of tricks!" Mariah whispered and smiled at Diaspro

**Mariah: **Oh I hit the stage! but gasps will raise because I was the best at sangs go ahead proceed... _***Grins* **_

**Aisha: **Are you scared we're on live!? _***Smirks* **_

**Stella, Musa and Bloom: **No but I'm sure we could all go with the flow.

All the girls was walking up towards them slowly with a face of professional and an attitude look

**Diaspro: **Well this show isn't broadcasted for...

**All Girls: **Cowards!

**Mariah: **I never wear glasses or be a geek for show! No, No not for Miriah Star...

**Tecna: **_***Evil Grins* **_This one will never get a date in those uniform clothes.

**Diaspro: **_***Looks at Bloom* **_Do you dance as you dress!?

**Sky: **Diaspro, there's no need to be cruel

**Mariah: **Do you just wear glasses because you see better?

"Um... yeah, It sort of started at age 13." Bloom said

"Hm, not in Mariah Starz show we do that geek thing! we do that fashionable beauty stuff."

**Mariah: **First impressions can be tough! when I saw you three I knew it! if your _***Looks at Bloom with a serious face***_ red hair wasn't enough your last answer just blew it for all of you! and so my dear so geeky and a drag you'll never be in!

**All: **So we're kicking you out!

**Mariah: **With your hair and your clothes oh I would be ba dazzled if you do something better for now on it goes down with a case

**All and Mariah: **MISS MARIAH...

**Mariah: **STARZ...

"Eh, you may go." Miriah responded while turning back around and walking back to the group, Stella face was red a bit she was extremely mad about what they said about her and her best friends.

**Stella: **Excuse me one second this was all just a first impression it took time for me to get here and now your blowing me off because of my beauty?!

**Diaspro: **And so we're not goanna fight or argue! this is the last sight! go somewhere else take your mesh!

**Stella: **Blonde hair, hazel eyes, beautiful smile I was born like this! My Mom raised a beautiful young lady _***Laughs then Grins* **_and I won 20 beauty pageants in a row when I was 7 years old! I guess you can't do better? can you? but no I'm flawless because I definitely woke up like this! One two-three dance shake hips sassy walk I do my thing I can do better than you all pitty girls!

**Diaspro: **Pitty? how dare Y-

**Mariah: **Wait up my dear daughter I like her sassy mouth her attitude tone this is what I've been looking for so we're putting you in! _***Smiles Happily* **_you 2 can go oh but don't be so sad you'll see her again in what time I don't know.

Bloom and Musa rolled their eyes and left.

"Well, I was not expecting this at all." smiled Stella

"Welcome to the show." smiled Flora hugging her but Stella didn't hug back though, Bloom and Musa was walking home they was both upset because Stella made it and they didn't Musa had an even bigger attitude than her but it became way out of hand I guess it would've become in handy if she used it for the audition. "Well that was a disaster." Musa sighed

"Yeah, but did you see that Sky defended me! when Diaspro said that horrible thing." Bloom smiled, but her smile soon then turned into a frown. "I thought the cast was all nice."

"Well maybe actors and actresses are not what you think sometimes such as this is a real life truth fact Kim Kardashian is a good example because she's lazy as hell to take care of her daughter just tanning her damn fake ass and body off in the sun and she cannot sing or act I don't even know why she done it in the first place." Musa responded

"That is true, but do you think we should try again?"

"No, they probably remember our faces and I wouldn't dare do that." She putted a hand on her shoulder "And plus they have security camera's." Bloom sighed she couldn't believe she didn't get in she hates wearing glasses she need to do something to make her beautiful she then had an Idea. "Musa, meet me after school at my house!" Bloom smiled "Because I know what exactly what to do."

**That Baltimore whatever song got stuck in my head I used but I changed the words so I wouldn't copy it did you all like the first chapter? tell me what you think next chapter will be up soon for Save Me**

**-XOXO StellaSunny**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, for the long update I'm glad it's the weekend because school was driving me to insanity! I decided top make it a MxR fanfic since they're my 3rd favorite couple ever XD I know they should be the 1st or 2nd but I still like them okay? but just for fun I'll do BxS, SxB, and FxH**

**symphony911: I'm glad you love it :)**

**Musaforever: Thanks :) **

**Summer's Sunshine: Thank you. :)**

**Musa P.O.V **

We finally made it back to Bloom's house I still cannot believe those pop star brats hated us! I thought I would actually be on the show since I'm a pretty good singer but afraid to sing in front of people so ya, that's really a big problem for me stage fright. Bloom then came out with hair products and 10 pounds of make-up. "I am going to give You and Me a makeover."

"Excuse me but do I look like a damn beauty doll to you?" I asked "Because with that much make-up and hair products you will make me look like a clown who came from the circus!"

"I am a make-up expert." She smiled at me yeah right last time when we was 11 years old I let her do my make-up she made Me and Stella look like fools at school because we didn't have enough time to get it off I was so embarrassed and so I promised myself I would never let Bloom do my hair ever again no matter how much she pleaded and no matter how much she begged!

"No, Bloom you are not going to do my make-up not after what happened when we was 11 years old!" I yelled at her

"PLEASE!?" She started begging me like a lost puppy out on the sidewalk in the middle of no where.

"Bloom, I said what was the answer I'm looking for oh yeah NO!"

"Pwease with a sweet cherry on top?!" Bloom asked while giving me puppy eyes, I couldn't resist why does that get me every time!?

"Fine." I hissed and then just folded my arms

"Yay!" She pushed me up to her mirror "Now we're going to fix this, to bootyful!"

"Okay, now your just acting like Stella."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to do your make-up again!" She smiled happily, oh god someone help me because this is going to be a disaster okay after 50 long minutes which I couldn't move because she told me to be still she was finally done, I looked at the mirror. "BLOOM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted

"Oh... I used the wrong make-up book." She said while biting her lip nervously.

"MAKE-UP BOOK!? WHAT THE HELL SERIOUSLY?" I screamed even louder she just messed up my face because now I look like that rockel girl off of Barbie**. **

"You are Mrs. Grumpy aren't you? you miss Stella and your jealous like I am that she's on the show aren't ya?" She asked me I rolled my eyes and nodded with a sigh, Stella has a sassy attitude but I was the sassiest the sassiest one before her! so that's totally unfair. "I say we should audition again tomorrow!" I said

"And this time I'm doing the make-up." I gave her a serious look Bloom nodded in agreement I wonder how Stella is doing with her new job then a _'DING DONG DING' _was on Bloom's front door she answered it, it was Stella. "So, how did your first day go?" Bloom asked her.

"AMAZING! EVEN MY FAVORITE ACTOR SHOWED ME AROUND!" Stella screamed and jump up and down in excitement "He was so sexy as he as on TV and plus I start tomorrow so I'll basically be home schooled most of the time, but um Musa what happened to your fa-" I cut her off

"Let's just say Bloom made me look like a make up doll off of Barbie and this dream house thing." I responded, I could tell Stella wanted to laugh very hard is my make over really that bad seriously?

"Oh, and by the way don't try to audition again." Stella said in a little disappointment in her voice

"Why?!" Me and Bloom said at the same time

"Because you can audition for just once and once only."

"Well, did they just make up that policy after we left?" asked Bloom folding her arms

"Pretty, much yes..."

We both gasped in shock I can't believe this! that woman who is Diaspro Mom named Mariah or whatever is just so rude she have a bad taste in people too but expect for the boys their pretty hot and sexy I mean she can have taste in ehem men? but not girls? well some of the girls we're mostly pretty and one looked like she was 13 or 14 or something. But was it a little over the top when Mariah singed about begin in a beauty pagent? was she trying to make me jealous? "I hope you guys can try again next year." Stella said

"This is a disaster." I banged my head against the wall

"Wait, a second I can do this in Ninja style!" smiled Bloom, Me and Stella didn't even like the sound of this probably shitty idea either. We went back to the studio but we snuck end they can recognize people from their camera's.

"Oh-No what on earth are you guys doing here again!?" yelled Diaspro while putting her hands on her hips. "SERCUITY!"

"No, No, Nah the serceruity! Me and my best friend Bloom just want to audition one more time please." I begged

"No! like I would even do that! WHERE THE HELL IS SERCUITY!"

"I should have known what the hell are you two doing in my studio?" asked Mariah walking up quickly. Stella was so quiet she made a run for it without anyone seeing her she got quiet feet.

"Mrs. Starz please look see I can see perfectly without my glasses!" Bloom took off her black glasses then she fell top the ground Mariah shook her head in disappointment. "You two aren't talented it's just what it is when you have real talent and real good looks come back but for right now no just no." she then walked away we both sighed I guess she's right I can't have talent if I can't over come my stage fright.

**Sorry, for the very short chapter this time I'm sleepy because such a long day but I'll make sure the chapter is longer next time I promise until then...**

**XOXO StellaSunny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summer's Sunshine: Thank you soo much that means a lot to me from hearing that from you! :) I am really glad you like this story as well. **

**(Musa P.O.V) **

"Well we tried it's hopeless let's give up." I sighed staring at the ground if go in there one more time I swear we might get tumbled by that cast or Mariah. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Bloom screamed at the top of her lungs she stopped me from walking and putted both of her hands on my shoulders.

"We always wanted to be starz ever since we was little Musa do not give up now!" She screamed once again at me wait why is she saying 'Starz.' instead of actually saying. 'Stars?' "Why the hell are you saying stars like that?" I asked while rolling my eyes I then got her hands off of my shoulders that was getting a little too freaky for me.

"Because we are starz but with the _'Z.' _at the end." She winked at me, hey I just though of something War World Z ha! I know that joke wasn't funny just now...

"B-But that's Mariah's last name we just can't take it and make it our own it's like stealing someone's last name." I stuttered oh my god, I just want to scream and rip Stella's head off for no good reason because she got on that damn show and I didn't! "We'll make videos on YouTube we'll call our selves 'Wicked Starz.' by Bloom and Musa."

"EER MUSA AND BLOOM!" I faked cough with a correction I hate when people do that putting their names first and putting my name last that's some kindergartener crap but I don't actually care. We stood outside arguing about which name is going to be first for about thirty fucking minutes! I just let Bloom putted her name first she always use to throw a fit when she never got her way when she was a kid it was pretty funny I think I still have a video of that as well.

"Muse, if Peter Griffin and Homer Simpsons can fight each other like a bunch of idiots during that Family Guy premier what do you think we can do?" she putted her hands on her hips giving me a grin. "We kill Mariah Starz?" I guessed and clapped both of my hands together.

"NO, WHAT THE F-" she stopped herself "What the heck is wrong with you Musa?! why the hell on earth would we do that?"

"Homer died when that UFO fell on him but he survived anyways just like when Peter Griffin fights that Chicken all the time when the chicken opens the _'eye' _ then it goes DUN DUN DUNNNN...!" I laughed that chicken fight was always funny but Peter and Homer's fight was way more violent and I loved it all the way until the end best Simpsons Guy ever but that's not what we're talking about now. Stay focus Musa you always get distracted by the littlest things.

"Musa, we're done talking about the Family Guy and Simpsons crossover even though that was aq big hit they should do American Dad next but anyways the point is lets start our own YouTube channel called wicked starz." Then we walked to my house since I had my key with me we then went up to my room.

"Say do you happen to have a green screen?" Bloom asked I got a little green paper and taped it to my wall I guess that will do.

**30 minutes later...**

"SHAKE IT OFF, OFF WE, WE SHAKE IT OFF SHAKE IT OFF WE, WE SHAKE IT OFF!" screamed Bloom singing while jumping on the bed we was wearing some dumb ass funny hats and screaming and dancing our asses of while we recorded ourselves with my camera I think my Dad can hear us. "FREE STYLE GO MUSE UH, UH WASSUP?!" she putted the peace sign up.

"HEY, HEY, HEY SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY HATERS DURING THE 5TH GRADE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN GETTING TO THIS SICK BEAT RIGHT HERE YEP, YEP!" I shouted

"MY FAVORITE ACTOR IS ON MY FAVORITE SHOW AND WE SEE THIS HE'S GOING TO BE LIKE OH MY GOD BLOOM SHAKE IT GIRL AND I'M GOANNA BE LIKE YOU LIKE THIS HUH DON'T YA?" she started touching her own cheeks like it was big or something.

"NOW DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" I screamed

"HOLA SINA RITA! TA! TA! TA! TA! TA! TURN DOWN FOR WHAT?" I think I said it wrong but oh well.

"NOW WE RIDING AND EVERYBODY TAKING SHOTS! TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!?"

"Um..." said a voice we both turned around it was Stella. "I didn't know I walked into the room of the Queen of Dumb Assess of new Jersey." she laughed, I stopped myself from choking the mess out of that witch blonde dumb ass she's actually the queen of dumb asses! dear god why do I have anger issues I don't want to end up like Lindsey Loahan. Bloom quickly turned the music off on my computer and took the hat off I also did too.

"I hope that show isn't changing you or is it?" asked Bloom raising and eyebrow.

"You guys I will never change I love you guys too much for doing that." she smiled

"Promise you won't change into Diaspro?" I asked

"Promise I solidum swear." When someone make a swear like that it can never be broken now. "You guys you have to see this music video I singed in the new season." she quickly grabbed my computer and typed it in, Stella did a good job she was okay not all the way her voice is a bit like Ariana Grande but then again she didn't get that high note very well I am the expert at singing okay? I know everything about what your suppose to get right and wrong because Stella's high note was a little off Mariah or Diaspro should have noticed that but I guess they don't care since they want to make a bunch of fools.

"Wow... that was I will be honest your high note was way off!" Bloom said hey, at least she was honest.

"I know, I pretty much noticed that." Stella sighed. Wow, no back talk today when someone says something? no saying: "Your just jellen so please back off why don't ya?!' none of that she admits she was wrong even though she didn't say it. "So I heard you guys tried to get in the studio." Stella winked

"It didn't work we're banned remember?" Bloom pushed up her glasses.

"Because you guys need new looks and I am going to help you with that I'm not called a best friend for nothing you know?" she smiled "I am going to make you two looks so perfect people at school won't even recognize you and Mariah won't remember what you guys look like either now let's do this..."

**A/N: How was this chapter everyone? good, bad? I don't know it's your opinion but I hope you all enjoyed this until next time**

**- Stella Sunny**


	4. Chapter 4

**MelodyMusa: Thank you, thank you! so much i'm glad you love the story line :D**

**Random915: Thanks! :)**

**A/N: Hey, everyone so I am back with another chapter for today :) and in this chapter Musa makes a enemy! read to find out. **

**(Musa P.O.V)**

"Are you done yet?" I asked I am tired of sitting in this chair it's really starting to hurt my back so badly! and guess what I've been in this chair for a whole 2 freaking hours! 2 HOURS!? are you serious? who takes that long with make-up?

Okay, Ms. Grumpy I'm done I'm also done with you too Bloom." she smiled and handed us a mirror

We both gasped in shock in amazement Bloom wasn't even wearing her glasses she looked beautiful and so did I, I can't believe this.

"And for the studio..." Stella grabbed something out of her book bag it was... "NEW OUTFITS!" she screamed happily, I hope this works we finally got down to the studio I was so nervous but I didn't sweat because I didn't want to ruin my new look I could tell Bloom looked happy.

"Omg! they look cuter than us." I heard Flora whispered to Tecna I would call her by her character name but I just call her by her real name that's the way it works for actors and actresses anyways, I saw Diaspro drop her coffee then got up and stopped us from walking. "Ehem Stella who are emm these people?" Diaspro choked out she know we looked better than her.

"These are... their names are London Timpton-" I shouldered her in the stomach "OUCH! I-I mean that's the Zack and Cody's names I was only joking how stupid am I? what I meant this is Kelly and that is Jessica." Stella smiled that was better, we then went into Mariah's office.

"I see you brought some new people to join our cast we've been looking for only two new members and you girls have the style and the looks but you two look oddly familiar." said Mariah looking at us and fiddling with our hair like we was a science project.

"I-I'm Kelly Miss Starz it's so nice to finally meet you." smiled Bloom

"And I'm Jessica a pleasure to meet you Miss Starz." I smiled and gave a bow.

She bowed back and shook both of our hands. We then both had to sing for her in order to get in the show and we did awesome I can not believe I am this set finally! "Here's your script Jessica." smiled Flora at me I smiled back. "Oh and by the way if you don't know me I'-" I cut her off

"Your Flora Hammer I know." I said happily

"Wow, you must watch this show a lot." She is so nice I thought she was mean. "People think I'm mean but I'm not that is only on the show!"

I read my script obviously I'm a transferred student from Hawaii and a nerd who wears glasses and totally needs a new look okay not bad but then I read I had to sing in front of everybody during the talent show ugh!

I have a major stage fright I will break down if I sing in front of a bunch of people oh but wait it says my character will have a major break down okay no problem thank god I thought I was gonna go crazy there for a second.

I was walking and reading the script when I bumped into somebody. "Hey, watch where your going!" said a guy with magenta hair and violet eyes.

I stood up quickly he did too.

"Sorry." I said picking up my paper he then walked away until I said something..."WAIT there just a second!"

"What?" He turned around to face me

"You bumped into me and then your just going to walk away like that?!" I yelled

"You bumped into me! and you apologized for it so it doesn't even matter..." He responded while rolling his eyes.

"I think you should be apologizing to me! for bumping to me because that sort of hurted!" I shot back with a rude tone

"Well that's your problem hot head! not mine." He then finally walked off acting like nothing happened. UGH AND WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST S- calm down Musa... calm down remember what Dad said about my anger issues. God whatever his name is he such a jerk and he has such a bad attitude.

**Bloom P.O.V **

"Lily, hm... that's such a wonderful name just like the flower." Sky said to me with a smile I smiled back, oh god does he already has a girlfriend? o-or should you ask him Bloom should you? should you? should? stop pacing yourself your begin stupid!

"Thanks my Mom just thought of the flower when I was born." I laughed nervously cut it your ruining your chance dumb ass! ugh why do I always get nervous around boys maybe that's why I got cheated on three times but Andy was a damn jerk anyways!

"Hey, you look oddly familiar like that girl who auditioned here a few days ago but she had glasses she looked kind of cute as well."

OMG! he thinks I'm cute? he thinks I'm cute no way! no way! no way! no way! he did not just say that why are you acting so hyper? Bloom? pull yourself together and this is weird talking to yourself inside your own thoughts well people do it all the time so it shouldn't be weird.

Mariah clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone let's get started practicing remember we are heading to New York to the new studio in the next two months so yeah." okay so everyone went to the set place where we start at.

**"I can't believe I have to go to a new school in a new state why couldn't I just stay back at home?" sighed Musa **not bad her acting is pretty good so far... **"Pop Star High what's that?" **

**"Only the best school in town my friend." smiled Flora **

**"Oh, god please don't tell me your about to sing?" She rolled her eyes **

**"I was but no I'm not anyways let me take you inside." She grabbed her by the hand quickly. **

**"Pop Star High is about to make your dreams come true, singing, Acting, Drama Club, Etc. there are just so many." They heard music coming from the other room.**

**"Is that singing?" Musa asked, Flora nodded and took her into the room**

**"Yes!" she smiled **

**Stella: **_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it, babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And, honey, it ain't a question (q-question)_

_'Cause, boy, I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it, babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

_I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_The way I love you_

**Sky:**_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

_So you're sleeping in mine._

_Come and watch a movie with me,_

"_American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But, baby, you're an adventure_

_So let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it (hey)_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it (hey)_

_And I don't care who sees it, babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me (hey)_

**5 hours later...**

**Home**

**(Musa P.O.V) **

I fell top my bed in relief ugh, I am so tired from all that practicing today! and from all that dancing my feet hurt we all went over the routine for over a hundred times but I guess how this show just works.

And also the boy i'm suppose to have a crush on is that guy I bumped into today and his name is Riven we both do not get along at all because he purposely tripped me when we was dancing together what a freaking jerk! I had never met anyone like that ever in my life but why did they had to make him my crush for the show just why because this isn't fair at all.

My phone started to ring it was Bloom. "EEEKKK!" she screamed in the phone I had to take my phone away from ear for a second.

"What are you screaming about?" I asked in a tiredly tone

"You know today when Sky was showing me around he said my name Lily was a nice name just like the flower!"

"You dumb ass idiot that's our fake name!" I shouted Bloom can be so dumb sometimes but she's really smart in school and outside of school is that weird? anyways I-I can't blame her for that. "I know but when we first auditioned before we got a new look he said that the girl in the glasses was cute."

"Aw, how sweet I guess..." I sighed

"Hey, you alright Muse?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm suppose to have a crush on a boy who is named Riven on the show and we don't get along at all you know what? he tripped me over ten times and that's what cause us to do the dance over and over, and over again!" I screamed in anger I really wish I could punch him in the face man that boy just makes me so mad I swear but It's not my fault the boy has issues anyways.

"I can't believe you didn't know who he was he's on the show all the time." Bloom responded

**A week later...**

"How come when you two dance together one of you ends up falling!" Mariah yelled at me and Riven

"She's obviously the one who keeps messing up!" Riven said then gave me a death glare.

"HA! Me? I keep messing up? you're the one who's making me mess up even on purpose!" I shot back we both then started to argue like a bunch of little kids.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mariah screamed in anger. "You two are going to stay after everyday and practice."

"THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!" Me and Riven shouted at the same time.

"Do you two want to be fired?" She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, we both shook our heads.

"Well then..." she turned around. "Everyone is free to go! but not you guys." she grinned at us and laughed then left out the door with everyone else.

**30 minutes later...**

"Your dancing is pitiful." said Riven, I rolled my eyes at him god I bet people hate making eye contact when you have to dance together.

"And your attitude is awful!" I shot back and then stepped on his show with my heel.

"OUCH what the hell!?" He yelled at me I then walked over to the chair to get my jacket very quickly.

"Buh-bye..." I said while putting my jacket and sun glasses on.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" He asked me. "We still have an hour left in here!"

"I-I have to visit someone special." I turned around to him. "I visit that person almost every single day of my life ever since I was little." I rolled my eyes

"Well go who's stopping ya? I wanted to leave ever since we got started." I then left, and got into my car.

"People cane be rude sometimes..." I said to myself with a sigh then drove off.

**Do you guys think that Musa and Riven will ever get along with each other? or just be enemies forever, and your probably wondering where's Musa going you all are going to have to find out in the chapter if you all are wondering that I can be evil sometimes!(Not really.) if you all have any questions or ideas you can always PM I don't mind see ya all in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**MelodyMusa: OMG! how'd you figure it out so quickly!? XD yes you are right Musa is visiting her mother's grave, Riven's just a jerk because... you're going to find out later...**

**Random915: Oh, the cast will find out something very shocking about Musa, Bloom and Stella in the next couple of chapters :) and I'm in the top of the class in History, Science and even Writing! I don't know though XD**

**Alex winx club: Thank you so muuucch! I'm so glad you love this story, and Riven might love or hate her :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(Musa P.O.V)<strong>

I finally arrived at the grave yard I then got out of my car and walked in the grave sight I then went to the grave stone I visit everyday, I then sat on the grass on my knees and putted the sun glasses on my head then sighed. "Hey, Mom..." I said with a weak smile. "So, I'm finally on my favorite TV show which is called pop star high..." I wiped my tears from my face.

"I feel bad because I-I have t lie about my name because they didn't accept me before." I took a deep breath. "

And also another thing I met this boy the other day on my very first day on the set and he's such a jerk! but I guess sometimes people can just be like that huh?" I talked to her for a few more minutes than I left I miss her so much my phone started to ring it was Stella.

"Hello?" I answered

"NO QUESTIONS NOW JUST COME PICK ME UP FROM MY HOUSE!" She then hung up I then took a U-turn what did she do now, I arrived at her house she then got in my car. "Drive off." she sighed and so I did.

"Wow, what was all of that for?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"My fucking Mom and Dad I swear they argue too much." I saw a tear come from her eye, did I just see a red mark on her wrist.

"What's that red mark on your wrist?" I asked

"I accidentally... um... hitted it and it started to bleed." she responded in a shaky voice she's lying! did she cut herself? why would she do that? I don't my best friend to commit suicide either. "Did you cut yourself?" I asked

"N- yes, I mean yes my parents are just fighting so much it's making me lose my mind now all of our neighbors hate them when they argue 24/7." She laid her head back in the seat. "I thought your life was..."

"Perfect? Musa, I don't get everything I want and I don't get to wear whatever I want I just don't like begin at home I try to get away so I wouldn't hear my parents nagging that's why I like going to school and I wouldn't care if I was sick or not I just don't like it when my parents argue and I hope they won't get a divorce either!"

"Don't say that they won't get a divorce, I'll just take you over to my house instead." I responded with a little smile.

**The next week at the studio. **

"Do you ever get any better at your dancing?" Riven asked me

"No..." I lied, actually I am a great dancer I just don't want to dance with this hot head but unless I want to get paid and not get fired I have no choice anyways I always look at the ground so I wouldn't try to make eye contact with his lovely eyes Musa control yourself this has been going on for two weeks that I never made eye contact. "Well, I have to leave again." I lied

"How come you leave every single day early?" He asked me

"Because I visit that special person."

"Oh, wait let me guess it's your boyfriend?" He teased me

"I don't have one for your information! the guys I dated ended up in the hospital when they cheated on me okay?"

"Well like always who's stopping ya? bye."

"Bye you jerk." I murmured under my breath when I rolled my eyes when I went outside I didn't see my car oh my god someone stole it crap!

"DAMN IT!" I smacked my head well looks like I'm gonna start walking home wait a second I left my jacket in the studio damn this day, I went back inside to get until I saw Riven break dancing really good wow, I could never dance like that I picked up my jacket but I couldn't stop watching when he was finished I then said...

"Wow, bravo that was amazing." I clapped happily

Riven then turned around. "Wait I thought you left already?"

"Well, I forgot my jacket and plus someone stole my car and my keys from my bag so I'm walking like five miles today and it might kill me but I don't care." I sighed "I actually enjoyed you dancing when you learn how to dance like that?" I asked him, well I could never dance like that anyways it would be too hard.

"I've been uh... dancing like that since I was a kid okay?"

"Don't be embarrassed about it I have stage fright when I have to sing in front of everyone." I smiled "Well, I'll guess I'll be going I'll leave you alone now so bye..." I started to walk away

"Wait, Jessica..." Riven said to me and I stopped and turned around

"Yes?" I said slowly this was a little awkward, and he even called me Jessica which is my fake name.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked me

"Your offering to drive me home?" I asked in shock

"I don't have to you can walk five miles to your house for all I care."

"No, no can you just drive me home please."

"Okay, then."

He drives a motorcycle I never been on one before. "How do you even drive this thing?" I asked

"You never ride on one before?" he asked me, I shook my head. "Well, you better hold on tight this might be a fast ride."

"Okay..." I said slowly then holed on to his back tightly god, why does he smell so good?

**No P.O.V**

A girl saw them drive away, "I am going to find out what Jessica and Lily are hiding once and for all I am the star of this show!" said a voice holding the key tightly with anger. "You both might be happy and popular now but not for long..."

**I would like to thank Alex Winx Club for giving me this idea you're the best! :) that's it for today do you think Musa and Riven will stop begin enemies? and become friends or even more than that? and also who do you think who's going to find out who Lily(Bloom) and Jessica(Musa) really is? see ya all in the next chapter like always :)**

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**princessskylarofsprax: hm... it's not Diaspro and yes I think Musa and Riven also the other's will become more than friends. **

**Alex winx club: No problem! you deserved the shout out as well. :) they might become boyfriend and girlfriend soon aslo...**

**Melody Musa: It's not Diaspro XD but she will be helping to expose Bloom and Musa **

**MusicMelody'Tude: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love the chapter and hm... it isn't Diaspro either^^**

**Random915: Hm... another spoiler it isn't Diaspro but she will be helping XD **

**Thank you all for such amazing reviews! :) and also everyone let me tell you all something it isn't Diaspro who wants to expose Bloom and Musa I know you all are shocked right!? but you all did get it wrong it's Alylissa I know I didn't put her in any of the chapter's my bad she was in the beginning when she was singing but she'll be in the other chapter's 's actually the one who's dating Riven they've been dating for over 2 years now. **

**And plus I should have explained that before, and she's like the 3rd main character on the pop star high show well Diaspro is the first and she's going to help Alylissa! so you all was right and plus Diaspro and Alylissa doesn't like each other at all and never gets along while working together on the set as well, OMG! I was goanna let Diaspro do it but I was like no she's old news because she always try to do something to Bloom even in the show! so let's make it Alylissa and you guys might love or hate this character well might mostly hate her I don't know it's your guys emotions and opinions XD now on to the story! **

**The Next Day at the set...**

**Alylissa P.O.V **

"How come Riven has to be that new girl Jessica's love interest on the show?!" I asked angrily.

"Because last season you and Riven broke up on the show because you cheated I know you two are still dating for real but the audience loved it and was shocked by you two's break-up in the show and we had the highest rating show since 2011." said Mariah with a smile, god I don't like that new girl Jessica she's think she's all that luckily she can't find her car or keys she is not going to steal my spotlight and she is not going to steal my boyfriend! I know her real name isn't Jessica along with that girl Lily I seen them somewhere before...

I started reading my script like always then I bumped into my enemy we might be best friends on the show be actually we hate each other outside of the show. "Alylissa..." Diaspro said in a rude tone while rolling her eyes.

"Diaspro..." I responded with rolling my eyes then we just walked away without saying another word to each other. I almost got kicked off this damn show once because of her ass.

"Hey, Riven." I smiled

"Oh, hey Alylissa" he smiled back at me

"So, how do you like having _"Jessica." _as a love interest on the show?"

"It's okay I guess she's kind of a hot head actually." Oh, so she gets angrily easily when I first met Riven we didn't get along either but then we just slowly started falling in love with each other by the second. I started to hear talking in Lily's dressing room. "I got to go babe but I'll see you later." I said quickly I then went to Lily's dressing room I peaked in the window luckily I could hear their conversation clearly.

_"I really like Sky but I don't want to lie about you know..." _I heard Lily say

_"I know, I know, if we get caught we're in this together because it would be my fault." _said a familiar voice it was Stella!

_"No, it wouldn't we made it this long on the show but let's just keep it up okay?" _Lily smiled

_"Okay..." _Stella smiled back, I knew it!

"Mom, that's not fair Me and Sky are dating!" I heard Diaspro whined I swear she's such a spoiled brat!

"But yeah but he would be caught having a love affair with Bloom." Mariah smiled, wow she comes up with the most brilliant idea's that could mess someone's relationship up really badly outside of the show that's what happened before with Helia and Flora but they got back together. "Hey Jessica." I gave a fake smile to her

"Hey," She smiled back

"I want to get a picture of you for t-the show so everyone can know what you look like."

"Um, oka-" Before she could finish I then quickly snapped a flash from my phone I thought her fell but I didn't care so I ran as quickly as I could.

**(Stella P.O.V)**

"How many love intrests do you guys do on this show?" I asked

"A bunch there's even love affairs that's been happening a lot on the show as well." Brandon smiled at me he has such a wonderful smile

"I wish we was..." I started but I couldn't finish

"A couple?" He asked me I nodded I then felt my cheek get hot omg! I was blushing I feel so embarrassed now a little! "Well, I mean i-in the show n-not outside." I stuttered. "Oh I think my outfit is done nice talking to ya Brandon but I gotta go!" I lied then quickly ran I accidentally ran into Musa.

"I just got flashed by Alylissa and now bumping into you can this day get any worse?" Musa sighed I helped her up.

"I'm sorry I just had a really embarrassing awkward moment with my actor crush Brandon Miller." I giggled a little. "So, did anything happened when Riven driven you home?" I gave a smile and a wink at her

"OMG! STELLA HELL NO!" She shot back in anger her face was red. "I will never in my entire teenager, adult and elderly life I would date that hot-headed jerk someone stole my car yesterday and I needed a ride home and plus he offered to drive me home." She looked at the ground with a sigh.

"Do you like him?" I smirked she looked like she was ready to punch me in the face so I finally stopped teasing her, I also forgot today is the day that we will have to record the show today and after that next week it will be shown on TV at 9 pm sharp so I had to get my makeup and dress ready I helped Musa and Bloom, Musa was wearing a red and white poka dot dress with red high heel shoes and a white head ban her hair was also curly. For Bloom she was wearing a bright yellow dress and bright yellow shoes and a head ban her hair was super straight she looked totally like a different person.

Now, for me I was wearing a sparkling blue dress with sparkling blue shoes with my hair very curled but I still looked pretty, the first scene was Me and Brandon on a date yes the last two episodes we started to date in the show not outside! we was finally on the 2nd scene where Musa and Riven was dancing, for dance practice class or whatever and Musa had to sing about her feelings for him oh god Me and Bloom hoped they got this right for once.

**"Thanks for teaching me how to dance now I'll be sure ready for that talent show." smiled Musa **

**"No, problem anything for a friend." Riven smiled back at her **

**"I have to tell you something..." Musa sighed **

**"And what is that?" He asked **

**"I-I can't explain it in words but I'll explain it with a song." **

**Musa: **_Boom Boom Boom Clap_

_You're picture perfect blue_

_Sunbathing under moon_

_Stars shining as your bones illuminate_

_First kiss just like a drug_

_Under your influence_

_You take me over you're the magic in my veins_

_This must be love_

**Me and Bloom: **_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_**Musa: **__Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

_No silver or no gold_

_Could dress me up so good_

_You're the glitter in the darkness of my world_

_Just tell me what to do_

_I'll fall right into you_

_Going under cast a spell just say the word_

_I feel your love_

_**Alyissa and Diaspro: **__Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_**Musa: **__Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_You are the light and I will follow_

_You let me lose my shadow_

_You are the sun, the glowing halo_

_And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me come on to me now_

_Boom Clap_

_The sound of my heart_

_The beat goes on and on and on and on and_

_Boom Clap_

_You make me feel good_

_Come on to me, come on to me now_

Wow, that was pretty good then finally after she singed they had to kiss I could tell Musa didn't want to do it but in the script Riven was supposed to make the first move but Musa did OMG, OMG, OMG! "Okay, everyone that's it scene 3 and 4 will be done tomorrow!" smiled Mariah did she get more nicer? or something because she's been acting weird all day now.

"Ick! I hope I don't have to do that ever again." Musa yelled, I saw her put hand sanitizer on her lips who the hell does that? now her lips are just goanna be tasting like melt metal that was done on a plate I don't know I actually did that before and it did not taste well either. I went over to her so did Bloom.

"But you two are suppose to be a couple on the show that will lead to more kissing." Bloom smiled

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" Musa asked while looking up at the sky then she stopped after a few seconds, I thought I saw Alylissa and Diaspro death glaring at us all but I think I just might be going crazy what do they have against us we're all nice to them but they can sometimes be rude to other people even sometimes Diaspro can be mean to her boyfriend Sky why are they even a couple in the first place? outside of the show and inside of the show?

"Hey you did really great today." said Brandon

"Oooh!" Musa and Bloom smiled happily and then gave me a wink "We're just goanna leave you two alone." smiled Musa, then she grabbed Bloom's wrist they both walked away why did they had to do that!?

"So, about earlier...?" He started

"Oh, I when I-I was talking about begin a couple and all that I got nervous it happens to me a lot when I'm round boys." I laughed nervously see there you go again Stella! and plus that sentence I made up didn't make no sense.

"I totally understand it happens."

"I bet you must have a really nice girlfriend though." I said

"Um... actually I don't have one I'm perfectly straight up single now."

"Oh..."

"And I bet you must really have a nice boyfriend."

"Nope, they was kind of bunch of jerks... because they broke up with me just after a week." I sighed

"Well, I don't see how anyone can break up with you so quickly, because your beautiful and pretty and have a great personality." Wow, no one had ever said that before god, he is so wise and so kind. "Do, you want to hangout sometimes?"

"S-Sure..." I stuttered with a smile yes! I am out of the friend's zone now let's see if Bloom could get out of the friend's zone with Sky I don't think that could happen because Sky is dating Diaspro after all anyways and only a few weeks until we all head to New York for the new studio yes! I can't wait because Me, Musa and Bloom are getting very popular on the show now and have many fans for our autographs a lot lately actually mostly everyday I don't get why celebrities and singers are annoyed by it it's kind of nice that Fans sometimes look up to us a lot.

After that amazing conversation, Musa was still mad that she couldn't find her car or her keys who ever stole it must be jealous of her looks I swear! because Musa can be cute and hotter than any other girls damn she's the most hottest girl in school anyways so it wouldn't matter. "Ugh, my Dad is goanna kill me he said If I don't find out who took my car he's not goanna by me a new one I'm goanna be riding a bike for the rest of my life!" Musa said angrily while stomping her floor on the ground. "It's goanna be okay Muse, we'll find out who took it." Bloom responded while patting her on the back.

"Yep, and they will be guilty and in the rules of the show it says any members of the show who stole an other member's things will be banned and cut off from the show and will not be allowed to come back to the set or either visit the studio." I said I was reading it from my phone well whoever stole Musa's car is about to be banned from the show for good!

**Alylissa P.O.V **

I am going to save this picture for later I don't want to shock everyone too fast but once I find out the better it gets.

**Hey, everyone so that was the chapter for today I really hope you all liked it Stella is finally out of the friends zone(maybe) and will the girl's figure out that Alylissa stole Musa's car? and what do you guys think Alylissa will use the picture for when she took a photo of "Jessica"? in the next chapter spolier alert: everyone's heading to new york finally! you guys and Riven may fall for Musa and if any of you have any ideas you can always PM me or say it in the reviews see ya all in the next chapter until then. **

**XoXo Stella Sunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg! I haven't updated since the 13th!? I am so sorry been I've been so busy this weekend and last week you all must have wondered what will happen again soooo sorry 100x so here's the chapter enjoy! **

**Musa P.O.V - **

I am going to find out who stole my car and they are going to be banned from the show because of it! "Mrs. Mariah!" Stella yelled, while Me and Bloom was behind her. Mariah came towards us. "Yes?" She asked us.

"Someone stole Musa's car!" Bloom responded with a sigh trying to make it like it was a sad thing. "Someone actually stole it when I was practicing with Riven a few days ago." I said.

"Do not worry Jessica I am on the case." Mariah responded with a warm smile. "Every, girl member gather around please Stella, Lily and Jessica are just going to do a quick search in your bags." After thirty minutes we couldn't find anything! I then looked in Alyissa's purse I gasped at what I saw. "You're the one who stole my car!" I shouted at her in anger everyone then even the boys started to stare at us.

"Hey, those are her keys how'd you get them anyway?" Stella asked walking over to us. "For heaven sake! I have no idea what the hell your both talking about you never know they could have just fell in there!" Alyssia yelled at us in a rude tone.

"My keys were around me the whole time so it couldn't have fallen in there!" I shot back at her, Alyissa then began to run away. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! ONE OF YOU STOP HER!" Mariah yelled in anger wow, her face was red too. I'm the one who got something stolen not her! I saw Bloom took a deep breath then ran after Alyissa she caught up to her, and jumped on her everyone walked over there to go se including Me and Stella.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU DUMBASS RED-HEAD!" Alyissa screamed I could hear some of the boys snickering I bent down and snatched my keys from the brown headed idiot girl! Alyissa pushed Bloom off of her body and stood up Mariah walked over to Alyissa with a very angry and serious look.

"YOU ARE BANNED FROM THE FUCKING SHOW!" Mariah yelled at her wow and it was right in front of the girl's face too.

"WHAT!?" Alyissa screamed in shock. "You can't ban Me from the show! I'm the damn star too you know!?"

"Sorry, toots now Jessica is the star of the show! ugh, I am so sick of you now! guards please take this thing away! and get her out of my sight for good!" Mariah yelled furiously. Wow, I can't believe I'm the main character now! how exciting! The two big man guards holded Alyissa up where she couldn't toush the ground. "My Dad is a lawyer! I am going to sew all of your asses!" She screamed like a little girl.

Bloom then stood up and walked over to Alyissa. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep on walking now like Mariah said take the unfashionable cluts away!" Snickered Bloom. "I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" Alyissa screamed while the guards was taking her away probably to throw her on the ground outside.

"Dude, your girlfriend is crazy as hell!" I heard Sky say to Riven. "I know I was planning on breaking up with her tonight anyways I actually don't care how heart-broken she is either." Riven responded. I didn't know Riven was dating Alyissa and plus the fact that he doesn't care about her feelings being hurt is kind of harsh.

**A week later - **

I started to pack my clothes and things for New York. "Danm it! it's 6:00pm already!" I yelled I'm suppose to meet Bloom and Stella at the airport at 6:30 I'm pretty sure the rest of the cast is already on a plane and heading to NY now. I said one last good-bye to my Dad I didn't arrive at the airport until at least seven. "Musa finally took you long enough!" Stella said to me.

"I'm here but where-" I got cut off by a voice screaming. "AHHH!" Then someone fell on me pushing me to the cold hard ground I then saw who it was... "AISHA!" I screamed in anger she then quickly got off of me then stood up I did too.

"I am soo sorry!" She apologized to me. "Bloom pushed me."

"It...was...an...ACCIDENT!" Bloom shot back, since Aisha and Flora is coming along we all then got on the plane. "So, who do you have a crush on?" Flora asked me with a smile.

"No one." I responded while staring at the window. "Let me guess is it Riven?" She giggled.

"There's no way in hell I would ever date that jerk!" I yelled at her. "Sure you wouldn't!" Flora said sarcastically with a grin on her face.

"Stella, are you alright?" I asked her the plane was about to go in mid-air so it started to shake a lot.

"Uh... I-I am afraid of h-heights!" Stella responded in a shaky voice well, I hope she won't look down then. After a few hours we we're finally in New York! I couldn't believe it! wow, the city looked amazing too. "Looks like you all made it." said Nex I blushed a little I have a crush on him already since he's a new member on the show he joined like two weeks ago I think.

"Enough, flirting Nex anyways I guess everyone else is late." said Sky. "Okay, since you eight are the only ones who showed up right now let's just go to the hotel." said Mariah I saw Diaspro standing next to her I guess she's the eighth huh?

**Hotel -**

"Ugh, I'm so exhausted from that flight!" Bloom quickly jumped on the king sized bed. "Hey, do you think you guys can keep this act up as you know _'Jessica.' _and _'Lily.' _?" Stella asked me and Bloom.

"Of course!" I smiled while standing up on my bed. "No one will ever figure out our real names." I got this weird feeling that someone was like spying on us but it's probably just my imagination. And plus tomorrow I'm doing like a photo shoot, Interview and Commercial with Riven! can my career get any worse!? or better!? which ever one it will be!

**The Next Following Day - **

Wow, look perfect." smiled Stella at Me oh and I forgot my character on the show loves to wear dresses which maybe that's why I have so many fans already now. My dress was a ruffle bright yellow color and wearing yellow high-heels. I look like a girl who would get a lot of pretty hot boys. "Okay, you two look like the absolute perfect couple who would date each other outside of the show." said the photographer Tyler.

"Yeah we're getting that a lot from everyone but we don't go out." Riven responded "My girlfriend was kind of a syko path so I broke up with her last week."

"Better be lucky she wasn't one of those syko killers either." I responded with a small laugh, he sort of laugh at that to see that? I know I'm funny as hell! "Okay, now for this photo I want you two to kiss each other." Tyler said, did he literally just say that!? "Oh, pa-leez don't act like you two haven't done it before I saw the episode when you guys first kissed." He smiled.

I thought that was an only one time thing. "Um..." said Riven. "Okay..." I just wanted to get this over with just like the episode we kissed that seemed like for thirty seconds. I felt this spark between us that I never felt before between ago c-could this be love at first sight? "Um... you guys." I heard a voice say.

"YOU GUYS! HELLLOOOOO? YOU'VE BEEN KISSING FOR OVER A WHOLE ENTIRE MINUTE!" I heard Stella yelled then a wink and smile at me. "Wait what!?" Me and Riven said in shock was that literally a whole minute? are you serious? well at least the show is rated 14 because it does have ehem in it if you know what I mean pop-star high is not always about high school.

I felt my cheeks get hot a little I was blushing I said I didn't like Riven but I guess some how I do, but at the same time I like Nex as well also! ugh why is crushes this complicated?

**Stella P.O.V - **

After a few more hours at Musa and Riven's photo shoot Brandon took me to go see the city with him I guess this count as a friends date I think or a date, date."Wow, New York is even more beautiful at night." I said while looking at the beautiful night sky. "I'm just glad I got away from where I live once in a while." I sighed.

"Why you say that?" Brandon asked me. "Well, it's my Mom and Dad and they argue a lot so I never get any peace and quiet now and even this one time my Dad he um..." I started I felt my throat to fill a little with nervousness I only kept this secret to myself.

"Are you alright look you don't have to tell me if you don't want too I completely understand." He said.

"My Dad, he struck my Mom probably three o-or four times last week I just act like I never seen anything and kept quiet about it but I just needed to share my feelings with someone about this because this really hurts and upsets Me very badly!" I felt tears started to run down my cheeks now god, this is embarrassing! "And that's why I'm scared to go back home I was also scared to call the police my Dad sometimes drinks too much." I cried even harder.

I felt Brandon hug Me I know families doesn't stay together all the time but that doesn't mean you get to abuse someone! "That's not the only time that happened even when I was a child around nine or ten years old when my Dad drunk to much he hitted me with a bottle behind my back that made to scars that's still there he even sex abused my Mom my life isn't perfect and I wish I would just die already and not see this happen!" I screamed, I just realize I'm just letting all of my anger and problems out of myself calmly.

"That seems terrible." He responded. "It is my life is full of shit!" I shouted while I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Well, my Mother once told me that _Decida lo que decida hacer en la vida asegúrese de que te hace feliz ._"

"What does that mean?" I asked while rasing an eyebrow I know he's half puerto rican but sometimes when he says spanish things on the show I don't understand. "It means '_Whatever you decide to do in life make sure it makes you happy."_

"The one person I'm looking at is already making me happy." I smiled he smiled back at me it then began to rain but I didn't care he then kissed me I kissed him back. "I love you." I whispered

"I love you too." He whispered back at me.

**Aw, what a happy ending^^ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and plus do you think Alyissa is going to get get back at Musa? and trust me there's goanna be a bit more drama ahead and romance until next time**

**XoXo**

**- Stella Sunny **


End file.
